


Hoodie

by hawksmagnolia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Bucky gets advice from an unlikely source and finally makes his move.





	Hoodie

_“I'm still rocking your hoodie_

_And chewing on the strings_

_It makes me think about you_

_So I wear it when I sleep”_

_-‘Hoodie’ - Hey Violet_

Darcy whimpered as she let herself into her room at the newly rebuilt Avengers compound. Her right hip ached from a particularly bad landing as Natasha was working with her on her self defense. She had misjudged her step and had found herself flying over the back of the redhead. She rubbed it absently as she kicked off her shoes, leaving them in a heap by the door. She dropped her bag next to them and limped into her kitchen. All she wanted was leftover pizza, a shower and then to fall into bed and stay there until she was forced awake tomorrow morning.

Instead she found her pizza being eaten by trespassers.

Clint and Bucky stood in their sweaty workout gear, looking guilty. Bucky tried to hide his piece behind his back but Clint literally had it hanging out of his mouth.

“You assholes!” Darcy wailed as she saw the empty box. “I was saving that! It was my motivation for surviving training with Natasha!”

“On that note…I’m out. I need to find Nat before Steve does or it’ll be awkward to try and talk to her while he’s banging her against a wall.” Clint held his pizza above her reach and kissed the top of her head before he escaped.

Darcy eyed Bucky who gave a heavy sigh and surrendered his piece. She flashed him a sweet smile as she sank into one of her kitchen chairs. Bucky reached into her fridge and handed her a bottle of Gatorade. She accepted and nodded her thanks as she chewed. Bucky smiled indulgently at her as he began to pull the sweaty strands of hair off her neck and into a messy braid that was held with the hair band from his own wrist. Darcy licked her fingers and tilted her head back to look up at him.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“Hey yourself.” He grinned. “Punch drunk?”

“A little. Nat almost killed me. How was your run with Clint?”

“He’s a whiney little shit.”

Darcy snorted with laughter. “That’s an apt description.”

“He’s all goofy over that new girl. Agent Morse or whatever.”

“They’ve got some kind of history. Which is good. I’d rather him be all goofy over her than moping over Nat and Steve. That was getting beyond annoying and I was ready to drown him in the duck pond. Or steal his bow and leave a Nerf one. Or program his phone to only use cheesy 90s country songs as ringtones.”

Bucky made a face. “I’m not sure what you mean by cheesy 90s country but it doesn’t sound like anything I actually want to know about. And the Stevie and Natalia…thing. That’s still strange to me. Stevie is notoriously bad with women.”

Darcy sipped her Gatorade and made a face. “Why do I keep buying this flavor? It’s gross. And tiny Stevie was bad with women. For like, forever. But sexy Steve has gotten far better with women. Duh.”

Bucky took the bottle from her and handed her a bottle of water. “You keep buying it because, and I quote, ‘It’s such a pretty color! It has to taste good!’ And how do you know so much about Steve’s way with women? And do you call him… that to his face?”

Darcy batted her lashes at him. “Why? You jealous?”

Bucky scoffed. “Of course not.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Me thinks you doth protest too much.”

Bucky winced. “Must you butcher every classical reference? Shakespeare is going to haunt you for that blasphemy.”

Darcy snickered. “Poli-sci major remember? Not literature. I’m still perpetually amused at your love of the Bard. Also? You’re starting to sound like me. That’s the exact statement I made in reference to John Hughes and ‘Sixteen Candles’.”

“Jake Ryan is still a punk. I’ll see you later doll. I’m off to shower.”

Darcy stared after him muttering about his lack of respect for classics. She cleaned up the mess in her kitchen and headed into her bedroom.

She gathered up clean pjs and such and carried them into her generous bathroom. This was such an upgrade over Norway. Not that she was still bitter about that. Nope. Not at alllll.

She began the task of peeling off her sweaty gear including her sports bra which was a challenge as it was completely soaked in sweat and practically glued to her. This required more effort than Darcy felt was healthy and she kept having to bend and wiggle to escape the sweaty lycra. Many, many swear words were used. She tossed the offending garments into the hamper and examined her rapidly forming bruise. She poked it, grimaced and padded over to throw the handle to start the shower. She connected her phone to the bluetooth speaker on the counter and started her everyday random playlist. She regularly swapped songs on it, changing older ones for new favorites.

She hummed to herself as the first song began to play. She tapped her toes as examined her pedicure. Dark purple glitter polish, picked out by Clint who had invaded her and Nat’s last movie night. She was pretty sure he was trying to get info on the new girl but she totally scored an excellent pedicure from it. She smiled at the memory of Clint attempting to be sneaky in his information gathering. Despite being a successful spy, he was trash at getting information about a pretty girl. She stuck her fingers in the water to check the temperature before fully opening the door and entering. She couldn’t help but think about Bucky being in the shower with her. Water sluicing down his chest, soap over his muscles…him fucking her against the wall. She sighed and ducked her head out of the water in an attempt to wash all thoughts of sex, Bucky and sex with Bucky from her brain. She sighed and shoved it to as cold as it would go.

***************

Bucky had just emerged from his own shower when Clint sauntered into his apartment.

“Do you ever knock?”

Clint considered this before answering. “No, mostly because I figured you wouldn’t be here and I was going to swipe a couple of beers because I’m all out. I’m just grateful you’re dressed. Also grateful you aren’t checking the stability of the kitchen counters like some people we know. I am traumatized.”

Bucky had been drying his hair with a towel and he stopped to look over at the archer who was now in his fridge clinking bottles. “Why wouldn’t I be here? And why are you traumatized? Haven’t you seen Natalia naked before?”

“I figured you’d finally be making a move on Darcy. You two are so damn into each other it’s sickening.” Clint made a retching sound and offered a bottle to Bucky as he straightened up. “And I’m traumatized because I didn’t realize she’d be on her knees for America when I walked in. Never heard such star spangled swearing in all my life.”

Bucky draped the towel over his bare shoulders and dropped into a chair and snickered. “ Serves you right for picking her lock.” Clint opened his mouth to protest and Bucky held up a hand. “Your secret is safe. But you’re seeing shit. One too many times getting slammed in the head.” He twirled a finger around his head. “Darcy and I are friends. End of story.”

Clint snorted as he used a lighter to pop his beer cap off and sent it spinning into an empty cup on the counter. “Right. Because you are going around doing the hair of all the girls.”

Bucky shifted and averted his gaze. “We’re just friends. And how did you know about that?”

Clint pointed the beer bottle at him. “Maybe so…but you want more. A blind man can see it. So what are you going to do about it? Sit around here, alone and kind of pathetic, in your apartment or go after her?”

Bucky raised a brow at Clint. “Shouldn’t you be taking your own advice?”

Clint grinned and answered cheerfully. “Probably but I’m shit at that. Hence why I’m still painfully single and wasting away over Agent 19 and being permanently scarred by my friends.” He sighed dramatically and draped an arm over his eyes. “I am NEVER going to get that out of my brain.”

Bucky stood abruptly, startling Clint. “Out, asshole. I got a girl to catch.”

Clint applauded and swiped Bucky’s unopened beer as he vanished out into the hall. “Wonder how long it’ll take him to notice he’s only half dressed?” He mused as he thumbed through his phone until he came to the contact for Bobbi Morse.

************************

Darcy had just finished detangling her long dark curls when someone knocked insistently on her door. Puzzled, she went to the door and opened it. There she found Bucky. Shirtless as he was dressed only in a pair of black shorts. His hair was damp and shoved back from his face. Darcy’s mouth opened but no sound came out.

James Buchanan Barnes was a gift to womankind. Probably mankind too. His body was a study in perfection, even where the prosthetic arm fit into his shoulder. His muscles were each neatly defined and she could see where his skin was tanned from his runs with Clint and Steve. His shorts rode low on his hip bones, giving her a glimpse of the perfect V of his pelvis. And there was no way he was wearing anything under those shorts. She looked down first. And then back up into his intense blue eyed gaze.

Bucky’s eyes took in every single part of Darcy. She was dressed in only an oversized hoodie, threadbare and worn with cigarette holes burnt into it in places, and a pair of navy shorts with the Avengers logo in white on the thigh. Her hair was down and curling down her back. She bit her lip as she glanced down and then back to his face. She looked beautiful to him. Then he recognized the hoodie.

“Hey pretty lady.” Bucky smiled at her and leaned against the door frame.

Darcy felt the heat of that smile from her toes into her belly. She smiled back up at him. “Hey handsome. You get lost? Or did muggers steal your clothes? I would hate to think of bands of roving bandits stealing the clothes of the Avengers to sell on eBay.”

Bucky reached out and plucked at the sleeve of her shirt. “Not unless you’re the mugger. Pretty sure that’s my hoodie you’re wearing.”

Darcy shifted guiltily. “I stole it. Last time you were gone. I missed you.”

Bucky put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up. “Looks better on you than me. You missed me huh?”

Darcy took a slow breath. “Why are you here Bucky?”

Bucky leaned towards her as he answered. “Because I want to be. Because everything I want is here.”

Darcy looked up at him, her eyes dark with confusion. “I…I don’t understand.”

Bucky gently traced her jaw from her ear to her plump mouth. He pushed her gently into the apartment and pushed the door behind him until it clicked. Reaching back he snapped the lock into place. Darcy’s eyebrows rose as she watched him. Bucky leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. “Friday, engage privacy protocols.” The AI answered only in a chime. Darcy swallowed hard as she looked over him.

“I told you. Everything I want is here.”

Darcy shook her head and then shoved some of the damp curls from her face. Bucky turned her around, and like he had done so many times before, began twisting her hair up off her neck. She shivered slightly under his touch. As soon as her hair was secured, he leaned down enough to press his lips across the tender skin at the back of her neck. She sighed softly and Bucky pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him, all soft curves and the sweet scent of her shampoo invading his senses. Before he could talk himself out of it he reached down and put his arm under her bare legs and swung her into his arms. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Don’t you dare drop me!”

Bucky laughed as he carried her with ease. “You don’t weigh near enough for me to drop you. Except maybe here…” he fell back onto her bed, her still in his arms.

She laughed as she tumbled from his arms onto the mattress next to him.

“Come here often?” She sassed.

Bucky smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Not yet.”

Darcy blushed and Bucky leaned over to put his forehead onto hers. “You’re gorgeous.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I know your lines Sgt. Barnes.”

Bucky cupped the side of her face his right hand, his real hand. “Not a line. Not this time.”

Darcy scrunched up her nose. “What do you mean?”

“You talk too much.” He said before rolling to pin her to the bed. His knees framed her hips and his prosthetic anchored her hands in place at her wrists. He leaned over her to kiss her throat, right over her racing pulse. She whined as she strained to escape him and to be closer at the same time. He drug his teeth over the sensitive skin and she let out a moan. He released her hands and she went for him. Sitting up, she bit his lower lip until his mouth opened and then she kissed him. Hard. She put her hands on the sides of his face, holding his mouth against hers.

When she released him, both of them were breathless, flushed with pupils blown wide with lust.

“Doll…holy shit.”

With more skill than he thought she had, she slid from under him and shoved him onto the bed. She straddled him and grinned wickedly down at him. Bucky laced his fingers behind his head and stared up at her as she slowly began inching the hem of the hoodie up from where it rested at her waist.

“I’ve had dreams like this.” He murmured, eyes widening slightly as her hands moved ever so slowly, revealing more and more pale skin.

She stopped just below her bust line, giving Bucky an eyeful of the bottom of her full breasts and plum colored lace.

“Jesus Christ doll….”

Darcy smiled as she resumed her torture of him until she was able to pull off the hoodie and toss it aside. Bucky grabbed her hips as she moved, groaning as she pressed down onto his hard cock. She ran her hands over herself, her fingertips over the tops of her breasts and then down her ribcage. She put her hands on top of his and did a slow hip roll.

“I’ve had dreams like this too…” she whispered as she leaned over his chest to kiss above his heart. He reached up and released her hair and fell in damp curls across his body. She moved to kiss his shoulder where his arm attached. Bucky groaned as she then trailed her fingers down his arm, watching it react to her touch before picking up his palm to kiss it.

Bucky reached up and pulled her face to his, her name like a prayer on his lips.

This time he broke off the kiss, his eyes searching her face. “Yes?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Before he could react, she had moved down his body, her mouth chasing her hands until she got to the waistband of his shorts. She looked up and smirked.

“Why Sarge. It appears you forgot something.”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply but then Darcy pressed down on him with her palm. He cried out and his hips jerked. He grabbed her wrist and held her still.

“Doll, you do that and this will be over faster than either of us want.”

Darcy pouted briefly as he shifted sideways and pushed her onto her back. This time, it was Bucky’s mouth on her. He licked and kissed his way to the waistband of her shorts. He rolled them at the waist band until the straps of her thong were revealed. Bucky kissed her right hip and then her left and then he began to slowly lick his way center towards her navel. He looked up at her.

“How much do you like these shorts?”

“Huh?” Darcy blinked at him.

Bucky reached down and yanked, tearing each side away and he pulled them off of her.

“Holy fuck.” Bucky pressed his mouth to her slit, which barely was visible though the lace of her underwear. “You’re soaked.”

Darcy was going to answer but her brain stopped working as he leaned up on his left arm and slid his right hand over her, his fingers dipping into her.

Darcy cried out, her body responding to his touch. He pushed one then two fingers deep into her, dragging his fingertips over the sensitive skin. Watching Darcy pant and writhe under his touch, he adjusted that he could run his tongue over her with his fingers still in her.

Darcy cried out, her body tensing as she said his name over and over.

“Gonna come for me Doll?” Bucky pressed his mouth to her and sucked hard on her clit.

And then the world exploded for Darcy. Her vision faded to gray for a couple heartbeats as her pulse thundered in her ears. Her back arched, pushing into his lips and tongue. As she found herself again, she blinked to clear her vision. Bucky was laying on his side next to her, his metal fingertips tracing lazy circles on her thigh and hip.

Darcy stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “That was a religious experience.”

Bucky chuckled and she grasped for him, pulling him up to her. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands went for his cock, pushing aside his shorts to wrap her fingers around him. Bucky groaned into her mouth as she pulled gently on him.

“You’re huge.” She whispered when they broke for breath. Bucky gave her a wicked grin as he shucked off his shorts and pressed his length against her hip.

“Still yes?” He kissed her chastely which made Darcy want him even more.

“You stop now and I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

Bucky went to move and Darcy pushed back. Bucky’s back hit the sheets as she straddled him. She slowly slid over him, leaving his cock shiny with her juices. Bucky’s eyes closed as he groaned.

“Look at me Bucky.” He opened his eyes just in time to watch her slowly began lowering herself onto him. Inch by inch he found himself buried in her. Her hands went to her hips, his fingertips digging into the flesh.

Darcy panted as she completely encased him. It was like being buried in hot silk. “Oh god.” She whispered. “You’re huge.”

She moved slightly causing Bucky to exhale her name. She called out “Siri, play ‘Hoodie’ by Hey Violet.”

As the music began to play, Darcy started rocking her hips in time with the beat. She reached up and lifted her hair only to allow the dark curls to tumble down around her shoulders. She looked like a siren and Bucky swallowed hard. She was a dream come true. She rolled her hips, pushing and pulling on his cock.

Bucky looked at her beautiful face. “Doll…you’re incredible.”

She traced his lips with her fingertip and leaned down to kiss him. Bucky helped her hips and thrust into her. She cried out into his mouth, her body convulsing around his. Bucky couldn’t take it any longer. Never letting her go, never leaving her he flipped them to her back and pushed in deep. Darcy cried out, his name on her tongue. He reached down to cradle her head as he thrust into her. Feeling the build up, he kissed her hard.

He began to shake and lunged into her a final time as he spilled deep into her. He gasped as she came a final time, her body claiming him. She collapsed in a sweaty heap onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, she had moved to lay next to him. She was on her side, her eyes scanning his face.

“Hey.” His voice was a little rough from calling out her name but he smiled at her.

She smiled and pushed a couple strands of hair from his cheeks. “Hey yourself.” She studied his face for a minute. “Now you look a little punch drunk.”

“Sex drunk is more like it.” He adjusted himself so he could fully face her. “Regrets?”

She shook her head. “Only that you waited so long.”

Bucky leaned to kiss her swollen lips. “No more waiting. No more friendship front. Am I yours?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” She answered her mouth lingering just above his.

“Now sounds like a good time to start but forever sounds better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I am finally back after a long, long break. Between real life demands and a nasty case of writers block I was unable to post. I hope you've enjoyed this. I'm planning on being back to a regular posting schedule as well as finishing my multi chapter fix "I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground (but here I am alive).  
You can find me on all the social medias under my same name or you can email me at hawksmagnolia@gmail.com.   
xoxo


End file.
